conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
German Republic
Germany officaly ( The German Republic ) is a country in Western and Central Europe. A region named Germania, inhabited by several Germanic peoples, was documented before AD 100. Beginning in the 10th century, German territories formed a central part of the Holy Roman Empire, which lasted until 1806. During the 16th century, northern German regions became the centre of the Protestant Reformation while southern and western parts remained dominated by Roman Catholic denominations. The country was first unified in 1871, with the inception of the German Empire. The Weimar Republic was proclaimed in 1918, followed by the Third Reich in 1933. The latter period was marked by the initiation in 1939 of World War II under Adolf Hitler. After 1945, Germany was divided by allied occupation, and evolved into two states, East Germany and West Germany. In 1990 Germany was reunified. West Germany was a founding member of the European Community in 1957, which became the EU in 1993. Former members of the Alllies had begun to reform and that with they're military. The United States disbanded, and with all troops out of Germany by 2004. History German Republic The Germany reunification had lead Germany into a spring, a new dawn a brighter future. Two majority parties had sprung up in the newly redone Reichstag, the Socialist Democratic Party and the Christian Democratic Union. Germany had enjoyed a long lasted military protection by the United States and othe Allied nations after the end of the Cold War and after the dissovle of the United States, Germany went into a state of shock and feared of the newly formed New Germanic Empire to its south and massed up national defense reserves to its southern borders fearing attacks. This time period lead to a de-stablization in the area which allowed drastic changes in the Reichstag. Germany had feared the worst that the New Germanic Empire would uprise another National Socialist Empire and attack at the time another chaotic area, Poland. Germany had feared that the tensions between Poland and herself would damage relations. With growing popularity with the Polish Democratic Nationalist Party in the Polish Goverment lead attacks against Germany, while not entirely connected with the New Germanic Empire, the Empire did not assist the Poles in invasion of Germany. Germany went into full retaliation and was able to invade the nation with tactics from World War Two. While the war did not take as a large toll on the Germanic military force nor the Polish, Poland has surrenderd after German forces had begun to march into Warsaw. After the war population centers in Germany spiked and rasing the population past former-Nazi population records. Germany was able to substain with its industrial back-bone as well with its demand for food which lead to the largest year of farmer population. Union with France Germany had lead good ties with the French Goverment and with the French People, with years of economic progress and devlopment France and the German Republic came to an agreement towards the signing of the Treaty of Berlin, which created a supernational nation between France, Germany and Belgium. While all three nations keep some sovereignty by forming states within the commonweath. Divsion has come about issueing the military, while Germany respects the acts of the French government, The Fourth Reich has kept its military forces and its involment with NATO Military ' The German Army '''or Wehrmacht is the leading commanding force of the German Military, its made up of three diffrent military joint forces. '''The Heer' is mainly land forces, which is lead by Alexander Keitel. The Luffwaffe is the current Airforce for Germany. Droids in the military are only used for bomb squads and UVAs. The Wehrmacht has adopted the use of Goose Stepping as a form of moral enlightment of the German spirit, durning large military marches banners of doves are flown with the German flag as well with the Labor Party Flag. The Koniggratzer Marsch is the most popular military marching song durning parades. The role of the Wehrmacht is described in the Constitution of Germany (Art. 87a) as absolutely defensive only. Its only active role before 1990 was the Katastropheneinsatz (disaster control). Within the Wehrmacht, it helped after natural disasters both in Germany and abroad. After 1990, the international situation changed from East-West confrontation to one of general uncertainty and instability. Today, after a ruling of the Federal Constitutional Court in 1994 the term "defense" has been defined to not only include protection of the borders of Germany, but also crisis reaction and conflict prevention, or more broadly as guarding the security of Germany anywhere in the world. According to the definition given by Albert von Stauffenberg, it may be necessary to defend Germany even at the Hindu Kush. This requires the Wehrmacht to take part in operations outside of the borders of Germany, as part of NATO or the European Union and mandated by the UN. The Luffwaffle is one of the few nations in NATO to use the MiG-29. Goverment Germany is a federal, parliamentary, representative democratic republic. The German political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1949 constitutional document known as the ''Grundgesetz'' (Basic Law). Amendments generally require a two-thirds majority of both chambers of parliament; the fundamental principles of the constitution, as expressed in the articles guaranteeing human dignity, the separation of powers, the federal structure, and the rule of law are valid in perpetuity. The chancellor, currently Albert von Stauffenberg, is the head of government and exercises executive power, similar to the role of a Prime Minister in other parliamentary democracies. Federal legislative power is vested in the parliament consisting of the Bundestag (Federal Diet) and Bundesrat (Federal Council), which together form the legislative body. The Bundestag is elected through direct elections, by proportional representation (mixed-member).[The members of the Bundesrat represent the governments of the sixteen federated states and are members of the state cabinets Parties *'German Labour Party' :The German Labour Party is overwhelmingly the largest party in the Reichstag, it currently holds the title of a dominant-party system for Germany. The party social policies are moderate, allowing freedom of speech and the allowing of civil-unions in Germany. Labour does not favor the teaching of just Secular ideology or Christian ideology, in which they provide a thinking base for two sects, creationism and the Big Bang Theory. It currently seats a major 600, only leaving twenty-two seats for the The German Conservative Party. Albert von Stauffenberg currently holds complete control over the party. *'''German Conservative Party: '''The only party left in the Reichstag, it holds strong to its core conservative values and currently hold's a small amount power in any local seats of government or the federal government. Foreigen Relations Germany keeps good relations with most nations, and has positive relations with western world nations. The Ministry for Federal Relations is based in Berlin and headed by Micheal Broch, which sets up embassies and works with foreigen diplomats. ﻿ ﻿ Category:German Republic Category:FW Storage